Many industrial applications involving the flow of liquids and gases require, for instance, that these fluids be treated in some manner such as by scrubbing, heating, cooling, mixing and so on. For the most part, the equipment required to treat liquids and gases are specialized in construction and cannot basically be used for other applications. Moreover, such equipment is usually complex in construction and has many moving parts requiring periodic maintenance to keep the equipment in good working order.
In view of these shortcomings, a need has arisen for an improved apparatus and method for creating an interaction between a gas and a liquid so that either one or both of the same can be treated to meet specific requirements, such as minimizing atomospheric pollutants, and cooling, heating and drying air and the like.